Software applications can edit content items such as images, video, audio, documents, and the like. Content items, such as images, can be captured using devices such as digital cameras, stored as images files, e.g., in JPG format, and transferred to storage devices. A software application can retrieve the image files stored in a storage device and display the images on a display device of a computer system. The images can have attributes, e.g., hue, saturation, luminance, and the like, which can be changed using user interface controls, provided by the software application.